Vindicator (5e Class)
The Vindicator Playing a Vindicator As a Vindicator, you are a full-on Holy Bull, charging right through the ranks of evil. Vindicators draw their strength from sheer, overwhelming might and grand displays of power. NOTE: Due to the nature of Redeemer and Vindicator, you can opt out of picking an archetype entirely, allowing you to stick with the "base" class. Creating a Vindicator Requirements Alignment: Any Starting Age: Moderate Race: As solitary creatures rarely have use for honor, a Vindicator will most usually (but not always) come from a race with an integrated social structure, or that is highly urban in nature. Class Features As a Vindicator you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d10 per Vindicator level Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + Constitution modifier per Vindicator level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: All armor, shields Weapons: Simple and Martial Weapons Tools: None Saving Throws: Wisdom, Charisma Skills: Choose 2 from Athletics, Insight, Intimidation, Medicine, Persuasion and Religion. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a) a martial weapon and a shield or (b) two martial weapons * (a) five javelins or (b) any simple melee weapon * (a) a priest's pack or (b) an explorer's pack * Chain mail and a holy symbol * 6d6 (21) gold Table: The Vindicator Spells and Whatnot Overwhelming Force Starting at 1st level, once per day, You can attack a target, with the attack roll being completely ignored, making the attack always strike its target, but also unable to critically strike. at higher levels, this attack can also knock back the enemy if they fail a con check. Zealot Charge ''' Starting at 2nd level, you can Charge at a target, 1/2 your level times per long rest, allowing you to move up to 15 ft. more than your walking speed would normally allow you, automatically attacking whoever you charge into. This ability is replaced with Thundering Charge at 9th level. '''Zealot's Blade Beginning at 3rd level, strike an enemy near you with normal modifiers, and convert half of the damage you deal as healing to yourself. You can use this an amount of times per day equal to your Proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier. 3rd level is also where you can choose your Archetype. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Holy Blitz Starting at 5th level, you can send out a 15 ft. cone of holy energy, dealing 1d6 + your Charisma modifier radiant damage to all enemies in the area. You can use this 1/2 your level times per long rest. Retribution Beginning at 6th level, you can stand still and become unable to do anything, taking half damage from every source. After 2 of your turns, strike out, dealing 200% of the damage you took during this time to a target of your choice, plus your normal attack modifiers. You can use this 1/4 your level times per long rest. Zeal ''' Beginning at 7th level, you can overcharge yourself with holy energy, granting you 3 actions for your next turn. This ability can be used only once per long rest. '''Thundering Charge At 9th level, this feature replaces Zealot Charge. The movement speed is changed from 15 ft. to 30 ft., and you also hit all targets around the original target. This also breaks any spells or features that require concentration. Righteous Fury Starting at 10th level, you become a vessel of your god's wrath. Whenever you lower a creature's hitpoints to 0, you may immediately move up to 15 ft and do another action. Sunfall Beginning at 13th level, you can leap 40 ft. into the air 1 + your Wisdom modifier times per long rest. On your next turn, come crashing down at a targeted location in a radiant holy nova, damaging all enemies in a 15 ft. radius for 2d(your level) + your Wisdom modifier Radiant damage. Targets in the center take 2.5x this damage, targets 5 ft. away take 2x this damage, 10 ft. away take 1.5x, and enemies on the border just take regular damage. Lightstriker At 14th level, 1/2 your level times per long rest, whenever you attack a target that isn't immune to radiant damage, you may choose to set them alight with holy fire. Holy fire lasts for 1d4 rounds, and at the start of each of the creature's turns, it will take 1d8 + your Wisdom modifier radiant damage, if they are a fiend or undead the damage die is 2d8, instead. At 20th level, the round count increased to 1d4 + 2. This can be dispelled by spells such as remove curse and dispel magic. God's Lightning At 15th level, you can fire out Holy Lightning that bounces between enemies and allies, healing allies and damaging enemies it bounces to, taking priority on lower health targets. The first target it hits takes (or heals) 5d(Wisdom modifier) + your level Radiant/Lightning damage. The next target receives 1/2 of this effect, with each bounce decreasing it by 1/2, until it either does (or heals) below 1 damage, or bounces to every target in an area. If a target is immune to one element but vulnerable to another, the immunity is cancelled out, but so is the vulnerability. You can cast this 1/4 your level times per long rest. Fist of Heaven Starting at 17th level, you can launch out a holy image of your fist up to 20 ft. away, 1/2 your level times per long rest, dealing 1d(your level) + your Wisdom modifier, and stunning a target for 1d3 rounds. The target can make a DC (10 + your Wisdom mod) Constitution check, and if they succeed, they are unstunned instantly. R A D I A N T B E A M At 20th level, you can call down the fury of heaven itself 2 times per day, making a controllable, massive holy beam for 1d5 + your Wisdom modifier turns. The holy beam is considered Large in size, comes from the heavens and cannot be flown over without taking damage, and has a walking speed of 45 ft. Each turn a creature begins or ends in the holy beam causes them to take 10d4 radiant damage (doubled against evil or undead, does not stack for evil undead.). Moving the beam takes up a free action, on your turn. Way of the Zealot Vindicators of this variety focus less on channeling holy powers, and more on sheer physical might. 'Sacrifice Armor ' This ability replaces Zeal. Sacrifice your armor's protection to the gods, setting your armor to 10, and adding all subtracted armor to your attack and damage rolls for (X) time. Category:Hall of Shame